


El pozo

by CarmenRuizG



Series: Érase una vez: ¿y si...? [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Heart Removal & Control (Once Upon a Time), Magic, Storybrooke, The Enchanted Forest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenRuizG/pseuds/CarmenRuizG
Summary: ¿Y si Cora y Garfio hubieran llegado a Storybrooke con las cenizas del armario?





	El pozo

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta el día 25 de enero a las 23:59 (hora peninsular española) podéis comentar quién queréis que sea el protagonista de la siguiente historia.

Cora contempló cómo el agua del lago Nostos brotaba del surco que había hecho en la tierra.

—He aquí las cenizas del armario. —Le tendió el frasco a Garfio—. ¿Tienes a bien hacer los honores?

El pirata sonrió.

—Por supuesto, pero antes he de hacer una cosa.

Se inclinó hacia el lago con la habichuela petrificada en la mano. Al tocar el agua, el color negro se desvaneció, dejándola transparente.

—Tal vez la necesitemos.

El capitán se la colgó del cuello, cogió el recipiente que Cora le tendía y vertió su contenido al agua. Al instante se formó un remolino.

—Bien, allá va. —Cora sonrió—. Pronto estaremos es Storybrooke. Ardo en deseos de ver a mi hija. —Sacó la brújula de uno de los bolsillos de su capa y Garfio puso su mano sobre ella—. Ni se te ocurra soltarla, salvo que no quieras acabar en Storybrooke.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, dispuesta a saltar, pero una flecha hizo que la brújula saliera disparada de sus manos.

—No iréis a ningún lado. —Blancanieves estaba al otro lado del lago junto con su hija y Mulán—. Cruzaremos nosotras. —Miró a Emma y le dijo algo en aquel idioma desconocido que hablaban entre ellas. Ella echó a correr hacia la brújula.

—Ve —le dijo a Garfio—,déjamelas a mí.

El pirata fue a por la brújula, a enfrentarse con Emma. Mulán se aproximó a Cora y Blanca preparó otra flecha. Ella rió. Qué patéticas eran, creyendo que podían ganarle. Qué ilusas.

Desapareció y apareció tras Blanca, hundiéndole la mano en la espalda y extrayéndole el corazón.

—Blanca, querida —le dijo al oído—, deberías haberlo previsto.

Cayó al suelo y Cora desapareció de nuevo. La siguiente fue Mulán y luego le tocó a Emma, también por la espalda. Pero su corazón no salía; parecía anclado a su cuerpo.

Emma dijo algo que no pudo entender pero, por su tono, parecía tan sorprendida como ella.

Garfio alzó las cejas y aprovechó para lanzarle un tajo a las piernas. Emma cayó al suelo y Cora sacó la mano de su cuerpo.

—Blanca, traduce —le ordenó—. Dile que, si no se queda en el suelo, reduciré a cenizas tu corazón.

Blanca lo hizo y Emma se la quedó mirando desde abajo.

—Átala y amordázala—le dijo Cora a Garfio—, a ella y al resto.

Emma dijo algo con rabia contenida mientras se dejaba hacer por el pirata.

—Dice que no te saldrás con la tuya —tradujo Blanca.

—Creo que ya lo he hecho —replicó ella.

Blanca, cuando Garfio se le acercó, miró a Cora desde abajo.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Para volver con mi hija. Y voy a darle lo único que siempre ha querido: tu corazón. Nos la llevamos —le dijo a Garfio mientras la hacía levitar con un hechizo.

El pirata señaló a Mulán.

—¿Y ella y Aurora? ¿Vais a dejarlas sin corazón?

—¿Y por qué no? —replicó Cora—. Me llamaban la Reina de corazones por algo.

El pirata inclinó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Cora llevó a Blanca hacia el lago y le colocó la mano entre la brújula y la mano de Garfio.

—Sujétala —le dijo al pirata.

Él asintió.

Saltaron a la vez y un torbellino negro les engulló. La caída fue larga, más de lo que había imaginado. Garfio le había descrito los viajes utilizando una habichuela, y suponía que aquel sería parecido. Según lo que le había dicho el pirata, podían durar varios minutos, que pasaron como si fuesen una eternidad.

Se sujetó la capa con fuerza. En cuanto volviese, debía buscar unbuen escondite para su corazón; llevarlo encima, aunque no fuese en el pecho, era peligroso. Cualquiera podía acceder a él.

El torbellino terminó de golpe y sintió el agua llegarle a las rodillas. Los muros de piedra se cernían sobre ellos y había abertura redonda arriba, muy arriba. Se oían sollozos provenientes del exterior.

Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para indicarle a Garfio que callara. Aquello parecía el interior de un pozo. Había creído que la ausencia de magia la debilitaría, pero se sentía tan fuerte y poderosa como siempre. Como si… Al girarse para comprobarlo, vio que Blanca seguía levitando.

La magia estaba allí.

Se lo susurró a Garfio al oído. El capitán fue a decir algo, pero desde el exterior del pozo les llegó una voz afligida, entrecortada. Era Regina. Hablaba en aquel idioma extraño y Cora sólo entendió la palabra «Henry». Su hijo.

Era improbable que estuvieran solos, pero tenía a Blanca y su corazón como garantía ante sus allegados. A Regina la ganaría con aquello, y Rumple… Rumple era impredecible, pero podía comprarle.

—Voy a echar un vistazo —le susurró a Garfio—. Quédate aquí.

Desapareció del interior del pozo y apareció en el exterior.

Rumplestiltskin había cambiado mucho. Su piel era como la de cualquier otra persona, y se apoyaba en un bastón. En la otra mano llevaba una varita e iba ataviado con un traje negro.

Regina, en cambio, estaba igual que la última vez que la había visto, salvando sus ropas. Escondió a un niño de pelo castaño, que debía ser Henry, tras ella.

—Madre —le dijo, en su idioma.

Rumplestiltskin no dijo nada, sólo se la quedó mirando. Henry murmuró algo en aquella lengua desconocida y Regina la miró, expectante.

—No hablo su idioma —le dijo.

—Claro. —Regina respiró hondo—. Quiere saber dónde están Blanca y Emma.

—Blanca está en el pozo y su corazón está conmigo. —Cora sonrió—. Emma sigue en el Bosque Encantado. No pude arrancarle el corazón.

Regina tardó unos instantes en traducir. Henry gritó y corrió a asomarse al pozo, pero Regina lo cogió de un brazo y le obligó a volver tras ella con unas palabras de reprimenda.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —se interesó Cora.

—Que no se acerque a ti y que se ponga a salvo.

Regina lo hizo desaparecer en una nube de humo y Cora avanzó hacia ella.

—Te importa, ¿verdad? Entonces no tiene nada que temer.

—¿Como Daniel? —Regina retrocedió—. Prefiero tomar precauciones.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Cora? —Rumplestiltskin seguía en el sitio, inmóvil.

Ella sonrió.

—Para ver a mi hija, por supuesto —mintió—. Y le traigo lo que siempre ha querido: el corazón de Blancanieves.

Regina dudó.

—No —dijo al final—. No puedo hacerle eso a Henry.

—Pero…

—Emma ya no está —replicó Regina—. Mi hijo tiene suficiente con eso. Y a mí también me basta para conseguir lo que quiero.

—¿Y qué quieres?

Aquella vez, Regina no dudó.

—A Henry.

Acto seguido, desapareció. Rumplestiltskin avanzó hacia Cora.

—No sé por qué estás aquí, querida, pero permíteme decirte una cosa. —La miró a los ojos—. Regina ni te necesita ni te quiere en su vida. Lo que ha dicho sobre Henry es cierto; has conseguido llegar porque ha anulado una barrera mortal al implorárselo él.

—No es algo que me preocupe —replicó ella—. La haré entrar en razón.

Rumplestiltskin esbozó media sonrisa.

—Sí, seguro que sí.

Él también se marchó y, cuando se hubo quedado sola, Cora transportó a Garfio y a Blanca a su lado.

—Andando —le dijo al pirata—. Tenemos toda una ciudad por conocer.


End file.
